Promise This
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: A promise to someone could be anything. Not to tell anyone else a certain secret or they have a crush on someone in their class... But what if a promise meant protecting one's life? That's what Shifu promised to Kim's father before they were married. No one knew, until a certain panda found out on the night before the his wedding. What has the old Master have to share? PLZ R&R!


**For tuckeyhunger99 (Hope i got your name right!) :DDDD**

* * *

Shifu's eyes shot open as he sat up with a gasp.

His heart was beating faster and faster as he darted his eyes this way and that, grasping the material of his robe that was over his drumming heart. Darkness had swallowed everything around him as his heart was back to its normal rate. He held his head in his right paw, gasping softly. Shifu found himself in his room. Shifu sighed deeply and heaved himself up off the bed. The poor red-panda hasn't slept peacefully for 2 months. It all started at the winter festival...

* * *

**_*Flashback.*_**

_It started to snow lightly as Po, the five, Shifu, and every other kung fu master in China arrived at the festival in Mr Ping's shop. There was music, laughter, and delicious food. Po and Tigress had gotten closer ever since the defeating of Shen, and ended up dating shortly after. Viper and Crane were trilled for them. As for Monkey and Mantis..._

_Their still a little surprised..._

_Well, more _shocked _then a little surprised..._

_But were getting over it though._

_It has been a year since then, and Po and Tigress became inseparable._

_"Attention everyone!" Said Po loudly._

_Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced up to the dragon warrior. __Tigress and the others were over near the corner, so they glanced to the side at the dragon warrior._

_"I have an announcement to make." Said Po._

_Tigress and the 5 looked at one another strangely. __Po gulped as he looked at everyone. __He seemed quite nervous..._

_"As you all know, Tigress and I have been together for a year now..."_

_His eyes shifted over to where Tigress was standing._

_"And I would like to ask her a very important question..." He said slowly._

_Tigress' eyes began to widen as Po made his way to towards her._

_Everyone else was staring big eyed and mouth dropped too._

_Po held Tigress' paw in his._

_"Tigress," he said. "After I defeated Tai-Lung, you became my best friend. My teacher, my saviour... by everything..."_

_Po took a deep breath as he got down on one knee and took out a small box. He opened this in front of Tigress, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Tigress smiled as the masters, the five, and the villagers chanted 'Say yes!'. Mr Ping was praying for her to accept his question! _

_"Yes," she said. It turned out more of a whisper, loud enough for Po to hear. Everyone thought that she declined when they saw Po stand up slowly, but then they saw him placing the ring on her finger. The crowd cheer and clap as the Warrior's seal a kiss, know that she had answered his question._

* * *

So Po and Tigress were engaged for two months. And were to wed in the morning. Everyone was looking forward to it...

All but Shifu.

He was worried, scared... And grieving terribly... over what had happened to him a few years ago.

For that tomorrow was _his _wedding anniversary.

It was supposed to be the best day of her life...

_His _life...

Shifu sighed as he walked over to a box in the corner of his room. He opened it to reveal pictures of a red panda/ Squirrel with brown eyes in his embrace, smiling beautifully...

Shifu began to caress the smile on the picture. It suddenly felt distant and it begin to haunt him...

He glanced at a gold necklace in a box made of gold and glass, amongst other treasures.

Shifu picked it held it to his chest as a flash back entered his mind.

* * *

_20 year old Shifu was chatting to Taotie and Junjing. It was his wedding day to his beautiful new wife Kim, and it was at the wedding party. The entire valley was here to celebrate the newly weds. Kim stood by his side in a beautiful white dress, and a long white veil _

_"It took you 2 years to propose to her Shifu! It would've taken me six months!" Boasted Junjing. Shifu rolled his eyes. _

_Jingjing could be so annoying at times._

_The other members of the 5 were there too. Fenghuang, Edward (The Elephant,) Codi (The Chicken,) and Lorraine (The leopard.)_

_Lorraine rolled her eyes._

_"Leave him be Junjing. You just jealous because he got a girl who stuck with him for more then 5 minutes." She said._

_"Oh! Feel the burn!" Said Codi, jumping about here and there, acting like a total drama Queen._

_Junjing shut his mouth, blushing with embarrassment and anger._

_People came up, congratulating Shifu and Kim on their marriage._

_"Time for the couples first dance Shifu." Said Ooguay, walking up slowly to the group._

_Kim smiled as she and Shifu made it to the dance floor, where people were standing around, watching them._

_"Ready for this Honey?" asked Kim._

_Shifu nodded._

_"I'm ready if your ready." He said._

_The Music began to play as they danced. **(Put on Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows on at this part.)**_

_So she said "what's the problem baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on _  
_Turn a little faster_  
_Come on, come on _  
_The world will follow after_  
_Come on, come on _  
_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running _  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _  
_Melting under blue skies _  
_Belting out sunlight _  
_Shimmering love _

_Well baby I surrender _  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it _  
_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning _  
_Mean we're never alone, _  
_Never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on_  
_Move a little closer _  
_Come on, Come on_  
_I want to hear you whisper_  
_Come on, Come on _  
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on _  
_Jump a little higher_  
_Come on, come on_  
_If you feel a little lighter_  
_Come on, come on _  
_We were once_  
_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _  
_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on __ **("This is the happiest day of my life..." Kim whispered as they glided across the floor.)**_  
_Spin a little tighter **(Shifu smiled.)**_  
_Come on, come on _  
_And the world's a little brighter_  
_Come on, come on _  
_Just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love **("With you... my life is complete." Shifu whispered as they sealed a kiss.)**_

* * *

The flashback ends as Shifu looked down at the necklace, remembering what had happened 2 days later. He placed it back into the box and then walked to his students barracks and stood outside one of the barrack doors. The hall was silent, apart from Po's room. Shifu's ears could detect that the noises from the room in front of him.

Shifu smiled as he knocked on Po's door. The voice stopped.

"Hello?" Called out the voice.

"Panda... it's Master Shifu..."

The door slid open. Po was at the door, with a scroll in his paw.

"Master Shifu?" Questioned Po.

Shifu cleared his throat.

"I wish to speak to you Panda... about tomorrow morning."

Po shifted his eyes side to side, and then slid to the side to let his master in.

"I'm sorry if I awoke you master, I was just looking over my vows." Said Po excitedly.

Shifu nodded, and sighed sadly.

Po's smile slowly began to fade.

"What is it Master?" Asked the panda.

"Panda... about tomorrow."

Po gulped.

"Yes?"

"There is something you must promise me that you would do..."

Po leaned in a little.

"Which is?" He urged.

Shifu took a small inhale.

"Follow me." He said softly. Po quietly followed him out into the hallway. It was dark, and very quiet. Shifu slid open the door on the opposite to Po's room. Po smiled as he saw Tigress' sleep soundly.

"Po..."

"Hm?"

"What do you see in front of you?"

"Master Tigress, your student, my comrade, and my fianceé."

Shifu looked up at Po.

"Promise me you'll take care of Tigress." He said.

"Of course I will master! What do you kid me for?" Said Po.

But then Po realized that Shifu meant serious business.

"If course I will Master. You have no idea how much I love Tigress!" Said Po, gazing at his fianceé with a loving look as Shifu slid the door shut again.

"Po I need you to promise me that you will... I don't want you to fail for what I had done." Said Shifu as they went back into Po's room

Po raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Which was?"

"I failed to be a good father figure to Tigress... I failed her... I failed Tai-lung... and i failed my wife."

"What? Since when did you have a wife?"

Shifu's ear's flattened across his head.

"It was a long time ago." He said.

Po's face dropped slightly.

"What happened to her?" Asked Po.

So Shifu told him all about Kim. How she made him happy, how she made him laugh, and how she made him feel loved.

"Two days after the wedding, disaster struck. Kim was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Kim was in a house fire, along with two snow leopards. None of them came out alive. Kim fought to her life for an extra few hours, but didn't make it... she died in my arms, whispering 'goodbye'. Then I found Tai-lung at the door step that night... It turned out that his parents were the two snow leopards who died alongside Kim in that house fire. I still feel the pain, and tomorrow, it's my wedding anniversary, and your about to get married on the same day." Shifu finished.

Po was silent.

"Woah..." He whispered, looking at Shifu with big, round eyes.

Po could see that Shifu was quite upset talking about his past, and about losing his wife.

"Do want us to postpone the wedding until a few days after?" Said Po.

Shifu shook his head.

"It's too late for that now, and i know both you and Tigress have been waiting for this day for a long time, I couldn't do that to you Po. But i want you to tell me right now, that you will make me the promise that I failed Kim's father. _Promise _me Po. _Promise _that you will protect Tigress." Shifu said.

Po nodded, and suddenly hugged his master. Shifu was quite surprised, but did nothing about it.

"I promise to take care of her master. I'll treat her like a queen and protect her no matter what." Said Po.

"Thank you panda..." Shifu whispered.

The bowed to each other and treated to bed. Shifu felt a lot better sharing his past to Po, and knew that he would keep his word and do his duty to protect Tigress.

Po's promise was sealed. They were married the next day, had 2 sons and 1 daughter, and Po, protected them all. Shifu knew that he could trust Po. He soon got in touch with Kim's sister, and was reunited with those who were so important to his dear passed wife. Lily told shifu it wasn't his fault she died. He pretended to believe her but he could just forget about just like that.

But Po suddenly made him feel a lot better.

* * *

**Good Gravy!**

**This took me days to write! **

**I know it's not like i spent all year doing it, but i was typing, then re-typing, then typing again, and then being lazy! **

**I had a show on Saturday (the 23rd of November) I was a guidance counciller! Plus i was interviewed by RTÉ-**

**If any of you guys who are irish or have been to ireland before, then you'd know what I'm talking about.**

**Plus, THE HUNGER GAMES CATCHING FIRE IS OUT! I'm going to see it this Sunday!**

**OH I SO EXCITED!**

**I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

**:DDDDDDDDD**

**Plz R&R and tell what u think!**

**~Peace out ya'll! **

**And to tuckeyhunger99, i hope you liked it! I did it! Like i promised!**

**Plz note: OC's in this are all Tuckey's. NOT MINE!**


End file.
